Norman McCarthy
Norman McCarthy (Born July 14 1984, Age 30) is a Scottish professional wrestler. HISTORY EARLY LIFE Norman started wrestling at age 14 in 1999 before heading into WWE's Ohio Valley Wrestling Developmental group in 2002, where he trained until he was called up to the main roster in 2006. WWE (2006 - 2010) DEBUT / THE UNDERTAKER'S APPRENTICE (2006 - 2008) On The July 7th 2006 edition of SmackDown, Norman made his debut to the main roster, attacking The Great Khali and Daivari after The Undertaker accepted Khali's Challenge to a Punjabi Prison Match at The Great American Bash. The next week, he was seen as The Undertaker's apprentice, as he joined him in striking lightning in front of The Great Khali, whom The Undertaker was currently feuding with. Norman, now with the ring name Immortal, made his in ring debut the next week, defeatung Psicosis. While being at Undertaker's corner during matches, Immortal would go on a winning streak, defeating the likes of Simon Dean, Sylvan, William Regal, Elijah Burke, and Dave Taylor. On The November 3rd SmackDown, he was at The Undertaker and Kane's corner during their match with MVP and Mr. Kennedy. At Survivor Series, Immortal teamed with Team Cena (consisting of John Cena, Kane, Bobby Lashley, and Rob Van Dam), which fought against Team Big Show (consisting of Big Show, Test, MVP, Finlay, and Umaga) in a winning effort. Immortal entered the Royal Rumble at #25 and eliminated Carlito before getting eliminated by The Great Khali as the 24th eliminated. At WrestleMania, Immortal participated in a Money In The Bank Contract match which was won by then-champion Nick Jackson. At Backlash, he participated in a triple threat for the United States Championship which was won by reigning champion Chris Benoit. FEUD WITH MARK HENRY (2007) After Mark Henry injured The Undertaker, he began to set his sights on Immortal. On The May 18th SmackDown, Mark Henry attacked Immortal during Immortal's match with MVP before allowing MVP to pick up the win. Immortal would later suffer the same fate at Judgement Day, as Henry would cost him the United States Championship which was won by MVP in a triple threat also involving Chris Benoit. Immortal then made his return at One Night Stand, staring down Mark Henry after Henry defeated Kane via knockout. At Night Of Champions, Henry defeated Immortal in a No Holds Barred Match, while Immortal defeated him in a singles match at Great American Bash until Henry defeated him in a Steel Cage match at SummerSlam, after in which Henry proceeded to perform a World Strongest Slam on Immortal onto the steel steps, thus keeping him out of action. Immortal would then make a surprise return at Survivor Series, being revealed as the 5th member of Team Triple H. Team Triple H would score a victory over Team Umaga, with Triple H, Jeff Hardy, and Immortal being the sole survivors. At Armageddon, he would participate in a fatal 5-way for the World Heavyweight Championship which was won by Edge. Immortal would then enter the Royal Rumble Match at #10, eliminating Jamie Noble and Snitsky (eliminated him with The Undertaker) before getting eliminated by Batista as the 26th eliminated. At No Way Out, Immortal participated in an elimination chamber match for a World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXIV which was won by The Undertaker. At WrestleMania XXIV, Immortal helped The Undertaker win the World Heavyweight Championship by distracting Edge and the La Familia Stable. Immortal then began a feud with La Familia, as he defeated Chavo Guerrero at Judgement Day after in which he was attacked by the stable before they all got chased off by The Undertaker. Immortal then participated at One Night Stand in a match for an ECW Title shot at Night Of Champions which was won by Big Show, mainly due to La Familia attacking Immortal. At Night Of Champions, Immortal distracted Chavo Guerrero during his match with Matt Hardy for the United States Championship, allowing Hardy to win the match, after in which Immortal attacked Chavo before performing a chokeslam and tombstone piledriver onto him. FEUD WITH THE UNDERTAKER (2008 - 2009) On The August 22nd SmackDown, Immortal joined Undertaker in attacking La Familia after the stable attacked The Undertaker. However, as Undertaker was staring down Vickie Guerrero, Immortal turned on Undertaker by assaulting him with a steel chair before allowing Chavo to perform a frog splash onto him, thus turning heel in the process and joining La Familia as a result. The next week, Immortal explained his actions saying that he's tired of following Undertaker's path and that it's time to start his own streak. This was until he and the rest of La Familia were attacked by The Undertaker. At No Mercy, Immortal defeated The Undertaker thanks to interference from La Familia, while Undertaker defeated him in a last man standing match at Cyber Sunday. At Survivor Series, the feud between Undertaker and Immortal would end as Undertaker defeated Immortal in a Casket Match. Immortal would then return on the January 16th 2009 SmackDown as one of the many people helping Jeff Hardy out of the arena after the pyro accident Hardy suffered during his ring entrance, thus turning face in the process. The other people were several WWE Agents, Matt Hardy, R-Truth, Jimmy Wang Yang, Nick Jackson, and Hurricane Helms. Immortal would then make his In-Ring return at the Royal Rumble, entering at #20 and eliminating Mike Knox and Chris Jericho (with help from The Undertaker) before getting eliminated by The Big Show alongside The Undertaker. At Elimination Chamber, Immortal participated in a World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match which was won by Edge. This would mark Norman's final WWE appearance as his contract expired. RING OF HONOR (2009 - 2012) Norman McCarthy, now under the ring name Tyrus Murphy, then moved on to work for Ring Of Honor until his contract expired in February 2012. RETURN TO WWE (2012 - present) On Raw 1000, Immortal made his return to WWE, helping Kane and The Undertaker attack Curt Hawkins, Tyler Reks, Hunico, Camacho, Jinder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre before Kane, Undertaker, and Immortal performed Tombstone Piledrivers onto Hawkins, Hunico, and McIntyre. Norman then announced a day later on twitter that he has signed a multi-year deal with WWE and would work as a trainer for WWE's Developmental Territtory NXT. Immortal then appeared at Old School RAW 2013, defeating Damien Sandow. He then made an appearance on Old School RAW 2014 in a backstage segment with Big E Langston. Immortal then made an appearance on the January 19th RAW Reunion Special, helping Kraven The Hunter, The APA, The New Age Outlaws, and The nWo attack The Ascension. FILMOGRAPHY *21 (2008) - Erik Reynolds *Beware The Batman (2013) - Bruce Wayne / Batman (Series Regular, voice) *Interstellar (2014) - Astronaut Wilson *Gravity Falls (2014) - TBA (voice)